


Sweet Nothings

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: A snapshot of a very tender moment between two beings in love
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 143





	Sweet Nothings

“Angel,” Crowley breathes as Aziraphale kisses across his jaw and down his neck, lovestruck smile wobbly on his face like a cartoon character. “Angel, angel, angel, angel. You love me.”   
  
“Of corse I do you silly serpent,” Aziraphale replies, voice muffled by Crowley’s skin under his lips. “You’re marvelous.”   
  
_ Marvelous _ . The word floats around Crowley’s head on a cloud. His angel thinks he’s marvelous. No one has ever called him that before.    
  
“What else am I?” Crowley asks, voice slurred, drunk on love.    
  
Aziraphale hums, thinking for a moment.    
  
“Perfect,” he replies while sucking a kiss onto Crowley’s collarbone.    
  
_ Perfect _ .    
  
“And wonderful.”   
  
_ And wonderful _ .   
  
“And incredibly handsome.”   
  
_ And incredibly handsome _ .    
  
Crowley’s never believed he’s much to look at, but when Aziraphale says it, he believes it just this once.    
  
Aziraphale has moved back up to kiss Crowley’s temple, placing his lips over and over again on the little tattoo Crowley has there.    
  
Crowley always thought he was unable to feel love, but right now he’s drowning in it. Aziraphale’s love for him is everywhere, filling the room to the brim and leaking out through the floorboards.    
  
“Angel,” he says again, softly, raising his hand to run it through Aziraphale’s springy curls.    
  
Aziraphale coos happily. “Call me that again.”   
  
He’s heard Crowley call him that a thousand times over, and he loves it each and every time as if it were the first he’s ever heard it.    
  
Crowley turns so that he and Aziraphale are face to face.    
  
“Angel,” he says again, eyes lidded, so very much in love.    
  
Aziraphale beams and kisses Crowley on the mouth hard, still smiling when he pulls away. “Again.”    
  
Crowley wiggles closer so that he and Aziraphale are now nose to nose. “Angel.”   
  
Aziraphale’s face is soft, and he’s still smiling as he kisses Crowley.    
  
“Again please,” he says softly when he’s pulled away.    
  
Crowley never wants to leave this moment.    
  
“Angel,” Crowley says, and beats Aziraphale to it by placing a kiss on the angels forehead.   
  
“Angel.” A kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek.   
  
“Angel.” A kiss right under Aziraphale’s eye.   
  
“Angel.” A kiss on Aziraphale’s nose.    
  
“My angel.” One final kiss on Aziraphale’s mouth, a kiss that he drowns in, a kiss that Aziraphale gives back with passion. 


End file.
